The Saltwater Room
The Saltwater Room is the fourth track featured on the album Maybe I'm Dreaming. The duration is (4:52). It is sang together with Breanne Düren. Another version of the song where the lyrics are altered slightly is the fifth track featured on Ocean Eyes. The duration for this version is (4:02). Lyrics (Maybe I'm Dreaming''' version) '1' I opened my eyes, last night, and saw you in the low light. Walking down by the bay, on the shore, staring up at the planes that aren't there anymore. I was feeling the night grow old, and you were looking so cold. Like an introvert, I drew my overshirt, around my arms and began to shiver violently. Before you happened to look, and see, the tunnels all around me. Running into the dark, underground, all the subways around create a great sound. To my motion fatigue, farewell, with your ear to a seashell. You can hear the waves, in underwater caves. As if you actually were inside a saltwater room. 'Chorus' Time together is just never quite enough. When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home. What will it take to make or break this hint of love? We need time. Only time. When we're apart whatever are you thinking of? If this is what I call home, why does it feel so alone? So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love? All the time, all the time. '2' Can you believe that the crew has gone? And wouldn't let me sign on. All my islands have sunk, in the deep. So I can hardly relax, or even oversleep. I feel as if I were home, some nights, when we count all the ship lights. I guess I'll never know, why sparrows love the snow. We'll turn off all of the lights, and set this ballroom aglow. 'Chorus' (So tell me darling do you wish we'd fall in love? All the time.) Time together is just never quite enough. When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home. What will it take to make or break this hint of love? We need time. Only time. 'Repeat' When we're apart whatever are you thinking of? If this is what I call home, why does it feel so alone? So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love? All the time, all the time. 'Repeat' Time together is just never quite enough. When we're apart whatever are you thinking of? What will it take to make or break this hint of love? So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love? All the time. _________________________________________________________________________________________________ ('''Ocean Eyes version) 1 I opened my eyes, last night, and saw you in the low light. Walking down by the bay, on the shore, staring up at the stars that aren't there anymore. I was feeling the night grow old, and you were looking so cold. So like an introvert, I drew my overshirt, around my arms and began to shiver violently. Before you happened to look, and see, the tunnels all around me. Running into the dark, underground, all the subways around create a great sound. To my motion fatigue, farewell, with your ear to a seashell. You can hear the waves, in underwater caves. As if you actually were inside a saltwater room. Chorus Time together isn’t ever quite enough. When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home. What will it take to make or break this hint of love? Only time. Only time. 2 Can you believe that the crew has gone? And they wouldn't let me sign on. All my islands have sunk, in the deep. And I can hardly relax, or even oversleep. When I feel warm with your hand in mine. When we walk along the shore line. I guess we'll never know, why sparrows love the snow. We'll turn off all of the lights, and set this ballroom aglow. Bridge (So tell me darling do you wish we'd fall in love?) (Yeah, all the time.) (All the time.) Chorus Time together isn‘t ever quite enough. When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home. What will it take to make or break this hint of love? Only time. Only time. When we're apart whatever are you thinking of? If this is what I call home, why does it feel so alone? So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love? All the time. All the time. 'Outro ' Time together isn‘t ever quite enough. When we're apart whatever are you thinking of? What will it take to make or break this hint of love? So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love? All the time. (Oh, all the time.) Differences *Different durations *Slightly different instrumentals *In the Ocean Eyes ''version, Adam has more background vocals. *Small word/phrase changes *" I feel as if I were home, some nights, when we count all the ship lights." in the ''Maybe I'm Dreaming version has been changed to "When I feel warm with your hand in mine. When we walk along the shore line." in the'' Ocean Eyes'' version. Category:Songs Category:Maybe I'm Dreaming Category:Ocean Eyes